1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golf training devices and more particularly to an electronic golf putter training apparatus for computing the parameters of a golf club swing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In golf, as in many sports, one's game improves with practice. Oftentimes, time for such practice is available when it is inconvenient to travel to a regular golf course and, for this reason, considerable golf is practiced on less than ideal surfaces. Not only do typical office carpets and the like make poor golfing surfaces, but most offices have insufficient space for good practice.
Even on regular golf courses, variations in the surface make concentration on a particular aspect of the game, such as a putting swing, difficult, and considerable time is wasted retrieving golf balls.
In addition, it is difficult to determine whether the golf club was accelerating when it hit the ball, which many people believe is important.